Warriors High!
by The Fiery Blaze of the Sun
Summary: Okay, I know this has been done before, but hey, it seems like fun, so let's give it a shot eh? Rated T because it's Warriors and for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm doing a warriors high. Yes, this is the 6353277875324268274937538261738373th warriors high, but does Blaze care? NO SHE DOES NOT! Let's go!**

Ivy sighed as she clambered onto the school bus and found an alone seat. She was only a shadow to her sister. Her sister, Dove, was the cool kid. She was the shadow. Placing her headphones on her head, she pressed play to her favourite song.

 _3...2...1..._

"OMG like Dove's in the house! Oh yea!" Dove swung her dyed pink hair and sahayed onto the bus, followed by Rose and Cheryl, her 'BFF's'

Sitting on the back seat, the three most popular girls in Warriors High School started to giggle about things.

"So, like, where's you're sister?" Cheryl asked Dove.

"OMG like, no idea! Mom says we have to go together but I'm not going with that loser bitch."

"Yeah, totes." Rose replied. "Why go? Your Mom won't know?"

"I think I'll just blame it on Ivy. I mean, I am the favourite child." Dove smirked.

The bus came to an halt and three kids climbed onto the bus. One had silver dyed hair, like Ivy did, one had golden hair and the third had short, raven-black hair.

 _Holly, Leo and Jay. They're famous. Jay's blind._

Leo found a seat and Jay sat next to him. Holly sighed then came up to Ivy.

"Hey, can I have this seat?"

"Sure." Ivy pressed pause on her iPod.

Holly sat down. "Thanks."

Ivy said. "So...how did Jay get blind?"

"Oh, he was born with it. Um...well...don't take this as an offence, but I don't like your sister." Holly sighed.

"Oh, neither do I. She's mom's favourite child." Ivy shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I like you. You've already proven that you're nicer than your sister will ever be."

Ivy smiled.

"You know, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Ivy put her headphones down and switched off her iPod. She knew she would not need them for the rest of the school journey.

"So, who's dorm do you want to be in?"

"I dunno. Probably with you, and Blossom. And Cindy. She was my tour guide when my my mom, me and Dove where checking schools."

"Cindy's my friend. I think... _I think..._ Leo likes her."

"Cool. Cindy, Holly, Blossom and me." Ivy smiled. She hoped that was it.

"By the way, how do you know Blossom?" Holly asked.

Ivy was about to answer when the bus stopped at Warriors High.

 **Done! Next one will be longer!**

 **Please review!**

 **QOTC: What is your favourite song?**

 **PS: Ivy was listening to my favourite song,** _ **Mean**_ **by Taylor Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of the world! Next chapter of Warriors High!**

Ivy and Holly jumped off the bus. In front of them there was a massive building.

Ivy grinned.

"C'mon Holly!"

The two friends raced inside. A lady with brown hair at a desk stopped them.

"Hello. I'm Laurel. Names?

"I'm Holly, and this is my friend, Ivy."

The lady reached behind her and brought out two timetables.

"Here. This is your schedule. And these," she reached out two pieces of paper. "are your locker numbers and codes. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Holly grabbed the papers, looked at the papers and squealed in delight.

"Look Ivy! Our lockers are opposite each other! And we're both in Thunder!"

Ivy tipped her head to one side. "How do you know?"

"Oh, cause one of the four principles, Thunderhead, is my grandpa."

"But Fire's so young!"

"No, cause he had my mom when he was young, and she started dating my dad when she was sixteen. She had me, Leo and Jay when she was eighteen. But she was away with her sister, Laurel, at the time."

" _That_ Laurel?"

"Yea."

Ivy glanced at her paper. "Thank my apple potatoes!"

Holly stared at her. "Huh?"

"Oh, it's on some TV show I used to watch."

"Okay. So why did you need to thank your apple potatoes?"

"We're in the same dorm! With Cindy! And Blossom!"

Holly fist-pumped. "Yas! Get in!"

"Let's go find them!"

* * *

Ivy sat down on her bunk, beneath Blossom, playing on her iPod. Suddenly the screen went black and the little white apple that everyone hates came on screen.

"Drat. iPod's gone. Cindy, do you have a charger?"

"Yup." A white cord came spinning towards Ivy.

"Hey, Ivy, are you planning on trying for the choir?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that why I can hear you singing Mean by Taylor Swift twenty four seven?" Cindy grinned.

"Maybe."

"I'm trying for the choir. I'm going to sing Titanium." Holly swing from her top bunk.

"Blossom?"

"I dunno. I might try."

"Okay, A, I can't sing,"

"You can!" protested Holly.

"And B, I'm busy." Cindy blushed. "Leo asked me on a date."

"Oh Cindy, I'm so happy for you!" Holly squealed.

"Whoop de bang do." Blossom muttered.

"Hey guys, you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving. Schoolwork tomorrow." Ivy asked them.

"Yeah it's good they brought us back on a Sunday." Cindy pointed out.

"C'mon then." The four walked out of the dorm, Ivy used her key to lock it.

 **Okay!**

 **I'm going to do a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

 **There. Done.**

 **Also, about the names.**

 **They use the prefix,**

 **Example: Holly-Hollyleaf**

 **Or a similar alternative.**

 **Example: Leo-Lionblaze.**

 **Okay?**

 **Great.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Blaze :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi** **peeps! Next chapter of Warriors High!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **crystalofd.a-Sorry, Dove has to be in Thunder. But thanks anyway!**

The four friends walked out of Warriors High. Ivy brought them to _Spottedleaf's Cafe._

"How's our eating schedule going to work? Breakfast here?"

"Yeah. How about in the morning breakfast here, lunch at school, and dinner somewhere out or a sandwich?" Blossom started writing it down.

"Won't we go broke?" Ivy questioned.

"No, cause every Saturday I do a shift here." Blossom told them. "7:00 till 2:00."

"Oh."

"And then Cindy and I take turns being secretary for Laurel. We get paid."

"You get paid more." Cindy argued.

"Yeah, she's my aunt." Holly pointed out.

"Well that's fair for you, what about me?" Ivy pointed to herself.

"Well, they were asking for someone to do the reading hour every Sunday for the little children at the local library..." Holly told her.

"No way!" Ivy exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Oh come on! You'll get to see all the cute little children! Plus, it's not even an hour. More like half an hour. You read two picture books to kids, get paid, and scram! I have to serve customers morning tea and light lunch, and put up with angry customers!" Blossom pointed out.

"Fine. But we share all the money."

"Deal."

The four walked in.

"No!" Ivy muttered. A familiar pink haired girl was gossiping to two other familiar girls.

"When I found out I was in Thunder, I was like so upset, cause like, I really wanted to be in Shadow, cause like, Tiger is in Shadow, and he's like, so hot!"

Cheryl and Rose nodded in sympathy.

Ivy hissed to her friends.

"Move to back table without being seen." and pulled up her hood.

"Hey Holly! Blossom! Cindy!" Dove cried.

"Where's that dumb friend of yours? You know, my sister!"

Blossom was about to answer, when Holly stood up and shoved her face into Dove's.

"Okay, let me settle a few things here. A, she's not dumb. I think we both know who the dumb one is. I'm not gonna name names, but she's got dyed pink hair and is standing right in front of me."

Cherly and Rose gasped. No one had spoked to Dove like that before.

"B, your blind eyes have missed yet again the fact that she's standing over there. And C," Holly paused to pick up her sandwich. "Leave. Ivy. Alone." and dumped it on her head.

Cheryl, Rose and everyone else who was there looked at the pair in shock. Then Leo who was there, started to clap. Then Jay. Then Cindy. Then Blossom. Then Fox and Hazel, who were dating. Then Ivy. And then, slowly everyone else in the small café.

"C'mon guys. Our work here is done." Ivy, Blossom and Cindy followed Holly out of the cafe.

 **Well? You like?**

 **See you next time!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Blaze :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starclan, I'm so sorry for not updating in donkey's years!**

I opened my eyes and promptly hit my head on the top of Cindy's bed. Glancing at Blossom's alarm clock I saw-

"SHIT!" I hollered. That woke the others up.

"Holly, what was that for?" Ivy complained rubbing her eyes, looking at me oddly as I pulled on a pair of black leggings.

"The time!" I hissed. Ivy looked at it, and she gasped too. The others saw what I had seen as well, and we all started pulling on some clothes.

The time read 8:26. Lessons start at 8:30 sharp. And if you're late, you get detention. Now the others might not care, but me, Holly, well...I just can't have any detentions or a grade lower than a B.

Ivy was wearing patched shorts and the same top as Blossom. Upon seeing this, the pair high fived. Okay, I may know Cindy really well, but they are _inseparable._ They've known and have been friends all their lives.

Cindy was pulling a dress on.

"Oh come on Cindy, it's only lessons!" Ivy complained.

"Hey! There's a 95.6% chance of seeing Leo today."

Honestly, that girl is really in love with my brother. He loves her too, I've been trying for donkeys years to convince her, but she thinks he likes Heather.

At 8:28 we sprinted out of the dorm. Cindy turned to her maths class, and Blossom and Ivy went on to English. I carried on sprinting until-

WHAM!

I bumped into this kid. Looking at me, he gasped and helped me up. Then he gathered all my things.

"What class do you have?"

"History...pant...8:30.." I panted. Okay, maybe I'm not the fittest.

"Me too. Here, let's go. I'll carry your stuff."

I checked my watch. 8:29.

"Okay, we gotta run. Try."

Dashing alongside him, he asked me my name.

"Holly. You?"

Farley-Laurence. Honestly, parents. Just call me Laurie." He smiled with a wink at the end.

Slowing down, we made it to the class. Two seats were left, but they were far away. Meet me after this he mouthed. I nodded.

8:30.

Within 2 minutes, I may have just met an almost boyfriend.

* * *

 _Break_

 _Ivy_

I headed to the sports hall with Blossom, ready to practice some awesome basketball.

There was this black boy looking at us. No, I'm not racist, I just noticed it. Thank me later.

I ignored him and Blossom and I started doing this shooting drill. Within 20 minutes, I had scored better than I ever had. Blossom had done well too, but me well-

 _"_ Ivy, that was OP! We really need that against Shadowgroup next week!" Blossom exclaimed.

I shrugged. "It's nothing."

The boy came up to us.

"That girl, she tells the truth. You is very good in goal." he said. I don't think he's very good at English.

Then something I didn't expect.

"I am, you can see, bad at English. I can have a deal for you. You can teach me English, I teach you some cool moves with basketball. Meet me at 4:30. Goodbye little shooter." He winked.

"Your name?"

"Brendan."

 **Okay, update on names.**

 **Either the literal prefix-Holly=Hollyleaf**

 **The meaning-Leo=Lionblaze**

 **Or the first 2 letters-Brendan-Breezepelt.**


	5. Chapter 5 (not really)

**Hi guys. Blaze here. I'm really sorry, but this isn't a proper update. I will be away for a week from Saturday, unable to update. So here is a quick sneak peek of a new story I will be starting soon, called Half Feathers. It is about Jay's Wing/Jayfeather staying with the Tribe. So, see you in a week, I guess.**

* * *

 _3 MOONS AGO (BEFORE STORY STARTED)_

 _"_ _You are going to stay, right Jay's Wing?"_

 _"Yes Half Moon. I'll stay wherever you are."_

* * *

JAY'S WING POV

I woke up. My snowy white mate opened her green eyes and parted her jaws in a yawn.

I smiled. But then my thoughts turned darker.

 _Was it right for me to stay here? Rock did tell me not to._

3 moons ago, I had decided to stay. I pushed my thoughts away.

 _Rock was wrong. I can see here. Surely this is right._

"Um..Jay's Wing?"

"Yes?"

"Uh..please don't be angry."

"How can I be angry at you?" I purred, nuzzling her.

"I'm expecting your kits."

I felt something dawn in me. _I'm to be a father!_

"Half Moon, that's great! You must move to the nursery...I'll get you some herbs...when are they due...I should know this...you-"

Half Moon cut me off, purring with amusement.

"I'll be fine Jay's Wing. Just fine."

"Still.."

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" Spiderleg and Thornclaw ran into camp. An unfamiliar silver she-cat followed.

"Who is this?" The great ginger tom meowed.

"This is...Silver. She's a kittypet."

 _"Loner!"_ The she-cat hissed. "Firestar, I would like to join your clan."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen Firestar, I know you're a kittypet. Surely I can join? Or maybe I should just go and ask Shadowclan instead."

Firestar purred at this.

"Very well. You may join."

"Thank you." The cat licked a paw and drew it over her ear. Meanwhile, Spiderleg and Thornclaw were stunned with disbelief that anyone could treat their leader like that.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting!" Firestar's majestic voice rang out, alerting the cats to gather round Half Rock.

"Today Spiderleg and Thornclaw found a kitty-I mean _loner_ who wished to join our clan. Silver, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and treatit as your guide, to risk your life for your clan?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you Silverpaw. Hazeltail, you are a strong warrior for Thunderclan. I trust you to pass on everything you know to Silverpaw."

The silver she-cat touched noses with her new mentor, and the clan cheered.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Meanwhile, Leafpool was yet to receive a prophecy.

A prophecy about Jay's Wing.


	6. Chapter 5 (properly)

**Heyo peeps! Blaze is finally here with da** ** _proper_** **chapter! Yay!**

 **People in this chapter**

 **Holly-Hollyleaf**

 **Jay-Jayfeather**

 **Leo-Lionblaze**

 **Farley-Laurence/Laurie-Falllen Leaves**

 **Fire/ Mr. Starr-Firestar**

 **Sandy/Mrs Starr-Sandstorm**

 **Brandon-Brambleclaw/star**

 **Silvia-Squirrelflight**

 **Ivy-Ivypool**

 **Blossom-Blossomfall**

 **Brendan-Breezepelt**

 **Alright, that's to help. Let's go!**

Holly

Okay, I'm waiting here for Farl-I mean Laurie. Here he comes now!

"Hi Holly!" he smiles.

The warm bubbly feeling starts inside of me.

"Tell me about you then. Siblings, parents, life."

"My name is Holly Leanne Faw. I am 15, nearly 16. I have two brothers, Leo, you know that tall, tanned, golden-haired boy and Jay, a slightly shorter than me boy, with dyed silver hair. He's blind, but he has great senses. He did psychology camp when he was younger, so he can read mind. My mom is Silvia Faw, and my Dad is Brandon Faw. Yes that makes me the Thunder prinicipal's grandkid. This works because he married Ms Heartte, or Sandy Stormme back then. Mom was born a year later, she had me when she was my age. My father is also the deputy of the Thunder house. I love Art, Math, History, English...pretty much everything except P.E. You want P.E? Go to Blossom or Ivy. They'll blow your socks off. I'm just not the fittest person on earth. That's earth with a little e, as it isn't a Roman God. I don't like breaking the rules, and I don't like people who disuse power. I like doing new things, doing my best and having fun with friends. I like reading and cupcakes."

"Well, I can't tell you much about my past life because a year ago I fell down a hole that led to a cave and I nearly died. I lived, but I don't remember my past life. I know a girl-she's really pretty, with hair as dark and as beautiful as the night, and eyes that sparkle like two perfect emeralds. She's kind, and really smart."

My heart cracks. _No! I thought he liked me!_

"And she's sitting next to me."

He leans in, kisses me on the cheek, and then I smile.

* * *

Ivy

Okay, I'm here, trying to teach Brendan English, and right now I just want to sock Blossom _so_ badly. She's in fits of giggles. Poor Brendan is trying his hardest,

but we've been here for an hour. I've just given up.

"No, you have to have a verb...you know what? Screw it."

"But I have English homework!"

"Get Holly to do it."

"But people laugh when I speaks!"

"B-"

"B is for basketball. Now."

"Fine. Me v Girls."

I snort. "Hardly teaching."

"Eh, no fun lecturing."

Blossom looks at me, at Brendan, shrugs and grabs a ball, passing to me.

"Hey! No fair!"

I laugh. Hey, this Brendan kid seems cool. He's funny and unbelievably cute. Wait...what?

 **Okay the way the House system works is when you join Warriors High, you get given a house, that is until you leave. There are 4 main leaders:**

 **Lead of Thunder-Fire Heartte/Firestar**

 **Lead of Shadow-Brandon Foett/Blackstar**

 **Lead of Wind-Owen Whisskar/Onestar**

 **Lead of River-Misty Fotte/Mistystar**

 **Lead of Sky (Leanne Daple)**

 **It is made up of different sections**

 **Section 1-Thunder dorms**

 **Section 2-Wind dorms**

 **Section 3-Shadow dorms**

 **Section 4-River forms**

 **Section 5-Sky Dorms**

 **Section 6-Lessons**

 **It is made up of two buildings, connected by corridors and stairs. Sections 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are Building 1, and Section 6 is Building 2.**

 **It is also around loads of different shops.**

 **I decided to include SkyClan in this, because I feel they are ignored in most Warrior Highs.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a happy week!**

 **~Blaze :)**


End file.
